


Forget about him

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: This isn't about him any more.





	Forget about him

Our story starts in Blaise and Pansy Zabini's house. They're discussing their dramatic finale of their wedding.

Blaise smirked. "I can't believe that you bought all of those fireworks just to have a better wedding than Draco."

Pansy said, "Forget about Draco, I did it to make our special day even more spectacular."

Blaise raised an eyebrow and asked, "Then why did you shout at Draco about our wedding being better than his, Pans?"

Pansy sighed. "So, maybe I did want to be better than Malfoy; but that's in the past now. Just forget about him."

Blaise smiled. "I can definitely do that."

Pansy grinned. "Good, now shall we have a lovely date as a married couple?"

Blaise beamed, "Sure."


End file.
